


Unexpected Union

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione wakes up married to one person she never would've guessed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Armand Jean du Plessis de Richelieu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Tropes and Fandoms 2021





	Unexpected Union

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and Fandom roll 2/13/21 and the trope I picked: Marriage of Convenience. Pairing: Hermione/Armand Richelieu. Many thanks to my betas, xxdustnight88, thenewpyt and SH for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger was having a nice day in, when she rolled over and collided with another warm body, who was apparently sharing her bed. Inwardly she ‘eeped’ and cracked her eyes to see who the strange person was in her bedroom.

 _What the hell did I do last night?_ She vainly tried to remember that Ginny had a girl’s night out where they played the wizard’s version of spin-the-bottle to find their true soulmate. Hermione gulped and wanted to hide underneath the covers, but when she did, she was naked underneath as well as the strange man. Apparently said man was well built and snoring lightly with short greyish, dark curly hair.

 _My soulmate is apparently a good looking older gentleman. Did we do anything else?_ she inspected her hand and saw a gold ring. _“Damn it, Ginny!_ ” she fumed inwardly.

The strange man grumbled and turned on his other side. _I know him from somewhere. That goatee is cute on him. Snap out of it girl!_

Hermione tentatively touched her new husband's shoulder. He snorted and cracked his eyes open. “Hello, mademoiselle. I am Armand Richelieu. Pleased to meet your acquaintance.”

Hermione started breathing heavily, which alerted Armand to her distress. “I mean you no harm! I have no idea how I came to be here and...did we get married? Apologies then my, lovely wife.” Armand spied the gold ring on his finger.

“Will this be a marriage of convenience or…” Hermione’s voice trailed off as he pulled her towards his body and kissed her soundly.

“My dearest, I should be thanking you! For saving my life and getting me out of a terrible predicament. I was a cardinal back in my time.”

Hermione was left breathlessly by Armand’s kiss. “I know,I remember your history. Well, that settles that, we are compatible and you have helped put my mind at ease, love. I’ll teach you what you need to know to survive in this century. And as for how you came to be...well that was a chance. We were playing a game called wizard’s spin-a-bottle soulmate. I am a witch. Does that bother you?”

Armand took in Hermione’s explanation as he eyed his wife up and down, finding her more appealing than ever. He kissed her tenderly as his arms wrapped around her body. His hand gently touched the arm that was scared with the word _Mudblood_ and he had questions but would ask them later. He needed time to get acquainted with his new wife and he would be damned if this marriage would be a marriage of convenience.


End file.
